First Night's
by kato kurosaki
Summary: Bagaimana sih malam pertama yang dialami Ichigo,Ishida dan Renji bersama pasangannya masing-masing?  Hehe..maaf kalo sumarynya jelek n n,, Pairing: Ichiruki,IshiHime dan RenTatsu.Mind to RnR.. n n


Disclamer : Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo.

B' Cuma pinjem characternya doank kok…^o^,,,

Warning : Lemon,Typo,Gaje,etc. pokoknya yang nista-nista deh..XP

Don't like,don't read…

Pairing : IchiRuki,IshiHime and RenTatsu.

**_FIRST NIGHT'S_**

Terlihat 3 orang lelaki sedang duduk didalam sebuah café bernama 'Sereitei Café'. 3 lelaki itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki,Uryuu Ishida dan Renji Abarai. Mereka sedang mengadakan reuni kecil-kecilan mengenang masa-masa SMA dulu..

"Wah sudah lama ya,kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini." Kata lelaki berambut orange jabrik yang tidak lain adalah Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hn,iya benar. Apalagi sekarang kita sibuk mengurusi keluarga dan perkerjaan masing-masing ." Balas lelaki berkacamata bernama Uryuu ishida.

"Oh iya Ichigo, bagaimana malam pertamamu bersama Rukia?" Tanya Renji santai sambil nyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Ah,iya tuh. Kalian kan pengantin baru!" Timpal Ishida. Ya Ichigo dan Rukia baru saja menikah 3 minggu yang lalu.

"Eh..?" Tiba-tiba saja wajah Ichigo blushing.

"Ayolah Ichigo ceritakan pada kami," Pinta Renji. "Ehm,nanti juga aku dan Ishida akan menceritakan malam pertama kami bersama pasangan kami masing-masing. Iya gak Ishida?" Ishida hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan saja.

"Haah, baiklah…" Akhirnya Ichigo pun mulai bercerita tentang malam pertamanya bersama Rukia Kuchiki yang sekarang bernama Rukia Kurosaki.

**FLASHBACK **

"Hmm, aku benar-benar sangat menyukai suasana pantai seperti ini.." Ujar seorang wanita bertubuh mungil sambil membuka sebuah jendela kamar yang langsung menghadap ke arah pantai Karakura yang sangat indah. Angin laut pun dengan bebasnya menerpa wajah wanita bermata violet itu,membuat rambut hitamnya berterbangan.

"Ya,aku juga suka suasana seperti ini. Melihat pemandangan pantai Karakura yang indah,mendengar gemuruh ombak dan yang lebih aku suka adalah…karena aku menikmati semua ini bersamamu Rukia, I Love you.." Kata Ichigo yang sekarang merangkul pinggang Rukia.

"Hehe..I Love you to,Ichigo." Balas Rukia.

"Hmm, bagaimana kamu sudah siap Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo sambil melirik kearah sebuah ranjang yang penuh di taburi kelopak bunga mawar dan beberapa lilin mengitari ranjang itu. Ya kamar itu hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin saja.

"…Ya." Jawab Rukia berbalik kearah ichigo yang hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan celana pendek sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah,ayo…" Sekarang Ichigo menggendong tubuh Rukia menuju ranjang tersebut, merebahkan tubuh mungil istrinya, lalu Ichigo yang berada diatas tubuh Rukia mulai mengecup bibirnya perlahan-lahan, menghisapnya dengan lembut. Ichigo sangat menikmati sensasi menyenangkan ini, begitu pula dengan Rukia yang membalas ciuman Ichigo dengan mesranya. Mencumbu bibir suaminya yang tipis dan mulai memaikan lidahnya didalam mulut Ichigo.

_(9_9)_

Setelah puas berciuman, bibir tipis Ichigo mulai merayap turun. Menciumi leher Rukia, membuat sebuah kissmark. Kedua tangan Ichigo yang bebas mulai menelusuri lekuk tubuh wanita bermata violet itu,melucuti gaun tidurnya sampai tersisa bra dan celana dalamnya saja.

Tangan Rukia yang tadinya menggantung dileher Ichigo pun sekarang menulusuri tubuh tegap Ichigo dan membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja suaminya itu. Lalu dia lemparkan kemeja putih itu ke sisi ranjang. Sekarang bibir Ichigo sudah sampai pada belahan payudara Rukia. Dengan perlahan-lahan Ichigo melepas bra milik Rukia,melemparnya jauh-jauh dan mulai menciumi dan menjilati payudara Rukia. Kemudian dia menghisap lembut putingnya dan sesekali mengigitnya.

"A-akhh…I-ichigo.." Desah Rukia kegelian sambil merangkul pinggang ichigo. Untuk sesaat Ichigo menghentikan aktifitasnya itu, lalu beralih memperhatikan wajah Rukia yang kegelian.

"kamu tidak apa-apa,Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo agak cemas sambil membelai lembut rambut hitam Rukia.

"Ya, teruskan saja Ichigo." Jawab Rukia tersenyum lalu dia pun mengecup bibir lelaki berambut orange itu."Aishiteru Ichigo…"

"Aishiteru Rukia.." Balas ichigo sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia meneruskan aktifitas yang tadi sempat terhenti, Menciumi payudara Rukia sampai terus menuju perutnya. Tangan Ichigo sekarang merayap masuk ke dalam celana dalam hitam Rukia, mengelus-ngelus lembut alat vital istrinya itu dan memainkan bulu-bulu yang tumbuh di sekitarnya.

_(9_9)_

Rukia pun tidak mau kalah, Dia juga mulai melepaskan celana dalam Ichigo lalu memegangi alat kelamin ichigo dengan gemasnya. "A-akhh Rukia…,a-apa kamu sudah siap melakukannya,sayang?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Hnn,iya sayang.." Jawab Rukia. Sekarang dia menghentikan aktifitasnya tadi dan hanya berbaring di atas ranjang. Lalu Ichigo pun menyeringai pada Rukia dan mulai melepaskan celana dalam hitam milik Rukia.

Ichigo sekarang berada tepat diatas tubuh Rukia,wajah mereka saling bertemu dan Ichigo pun memulai memasukan penisnya ke alat kelamin Rukia. "Aa-aaah…I-ichi-go.." Erang Rukia setelah penis milik Ichigo berhasil masuk kedalam vagina Rukia."Aa-ahh…" Ichigo hanya tersenyum lalu dia pun dengan nafsunya menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, Pertama pelan-pelan terus semakin lama semakin cepat. Erangan Rukia terdengar semakin keras,jari-jari tangannya mencengkram punggung ichigo. Tapi Ichigo masih terus melanjutkan aktifitas itu selama 30 menit dan tersenyum jahil melihat Rukia yang sedang mengerang."Aa-aaaah..Ich-hi-go…,aa-a-ku sud..ah..tid-ak ..ku-aat…"

"Eh,kenapa sayang? Sudah lemas ya? Baiklah akan aku masukan lebih dalam saja,ok." Ujar Ichigo sambil mengangkat tubuhnya,mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam vagina milik Rukia. Lalu dengan sekali sentakan dia memasukan lagi penisnya lebih dalam sampai cairan hangat 'itu' membanjiri rahim Rukia.

"Aaa-ahhh…" Tubuh Rukia yang tadinya menegang sesaat kembali lemas.

"Terima kasih,Rukia…aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Ichigo ketika dia merenahkan tubuh tegapnya disamping Rukia yang sudah mencapai klimaksnya.

"y-ya,aku juga ichigo." Balas Rukia yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Ichigo. Lalu merekapun tertidur dengan posisi Ichigo memeluk tubuh Rukia yang bersandar di dadanya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Nah,begitulah cerita malam pertamaku bersama Rukia." Kata Ichigo mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Wah..plok..plok…plok…" Renji dan Ishida bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil yang sedang melihat pertunjukan sulap badut.

"Wah Ichigo, kamu hebat juga ya 'melakukannya'. Hehehe…" Ujar Renji sambil tersenyum.

"Ya,kamu hebat Ichigo bisa menaklukan seorang bangsawan Kuchiki." Timpal Ishida.

"Hehe..iya donk. Oh sebentar Rukia bukan lagi seorang bangsawan Kuchiki, sekarang dia adalah nyonya kurosaki dan bukan lagi milik si duda jutek Byakuya Kuchiki lagi melaikan milikku seorang hahaha…." Kata Ichigo dengan seringai Iblisnya.

_(9_9)_

"Ha-hachiii…"

"Eh,kenapa Byakuya-sama?Flu ya!" Tanya Hinamori selaku asistennya di Kuchiki-corp.

"Tidak. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakanku." Jawab Byakuya dengan tampang dinginnya sambil menyeruput the hangatnya.

_(9_9)_

"Ayo sekarang giliranmu Ishida, ceritakan bagaimana malam pertama dengan istrimu,itu?" Tagih Ichigo sambil memakan sepotong chocoBerry cake-nya.

"Hmm..begini ceritanya…" Ishida mulai menceritakan malam pertamanya bersama sang istri Orihime Ishida sambil sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

**FLASHBACK**

Seorang lelaki berkacamata berdiri tegap didepan sebuah kamar hotel sambil menggendong seorang wanita berambut orange panjang dengan payudara yang big-size. Mereka sedang memperhatikan ruangan kamar hotel bernuansa serba putih itu. Lalu pasangan pengantin baru itu melirik sebuah ranjang king-size,saling tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian Ishida berjalan dan merebahkan tubuh Orihime yang masih mengenakan gaun pengantin itu diatas ranjang king-size.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Hime,aku mau ganti pakaian dulu." Ujar Ishida yang mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan ranjang. Tapi dengan secepat kilat Orihime menarik tangan Ishida sampai tubuh jatuh menimpa tubuh Orihime.

"Tidak usah ganti pakaian ishida-kun, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…ayo kita lakukan saja sekarang." Kata Orihime yang sukses membuat Ishida blushing. Kemudian tangan Orihime beralih menggantung di leher Ishida,menariknya sampai wajah mereka berdekatan lalu dengan nafsunya Orihime mencumbu bibir Ishida dengan agresifnya,melumatnya dan memasukan lidahnya kerongga mulut suaminya itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Lalu lidahnya bergerak dengan cepat,memutarnya perlahan sampai beradu dengan lidah milik Ishida,memaikan giginya dan menggigit dengan halus bibir Ishida bagian bawah.

Ishida yang mulai bergairah melepas kacamata tanpa bingkainya,jas hitam dan kemeja putihnya. Tangannya yang masih bebas menjalari tubuh Orihime ,meloroti bagian atas gaun pengantin milik istrinya sampai kedua buah gunung yang sangat besar milik Orihime itu pun terlihat dengan jelas. Lalu Ishida pun meremas payudara milik Orihime,sesekali terdengar desahan Orihime yang cukup keras."Aaa-akkhh…Ishida-kun…"

_(9_9)_

Orihime yang sudah mulai memanas,melucuti celana panjang hitam milik Ishida dan tangan wanita itu pun menjalar masuk kedalam celana dalam Ishida,memegangi penisnya perlahan-lahan. Lalu tiba-tiba 'bugh' tubuh ramping Ishida jatuh terlentang diatas ranjang karena didorong oleh Orihime. Tidak disangka Orihime yang lemah lembut bisa berubah menjadi kuat dan 'menakutkan' jika sedang berhubungan tubuh Orihime berada diatas tubuh Ishida. Gaun putihnya terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Ayo cepat, sekarang giliranmu…" Ujar Ishida yang berbaring dengan pasrah diatas ranjang King-size itu'

"Aaah…,panggil nama-ku dengan semangat Ishida-kun…" Kata Orihime.

"Ah..,iya ya Orihime…, ayo lakukan, lakukan sesukamu Orihime Ishida…" Seru Ishida semangat. Lalu dengan cepat bibir Orihime menyambar bibir milik Ishida, menghisapnya dan melumatnya dengan agak kasar, dan perlahan-lahan bibir Orihime beralih dada bidang Ishida, terus turun hingga tepat diatas alat kelamin milik suaminya.

Tangannya mulai melucuti celana dalam Ishida, kemudian dia lempar kearah sisi ranjang. Lalu perjalanan panjang yang dilalui bibir wanita bermata abu-abu itu pun akhirnya mencapai finish juga. Ya sekarang Orihime sedang menjilati perlahan-lahan penis milik Ishida, mengelomotinya seperti permen lollipop, dan sesekali terdengar desahan Ishida. "aaaaahh…Hi-hime-chan..Ooohh…"

_(9_9)_

Lalu Orihime yang masih duduk di paha Ishida melepas celana dalam miliknya sendiri sambil mengangkat keatas gaun pengantinnya sampai perut. Sehingga alat kelamin wanita itu terlihat dengan jelas. Dan dengan semangatnya dia masukan penis milik Ishida yang sudah menegang kedalam Vagina-nya, Menaik-turunkan tubuh sintalnya dengan ritme yang sangat cepat.

"Ahh…haaa…ahh..I-ishi-ida—kun…Ooohhh…" Desahan Orihime terdengar sangat nyaring, keringat mengucur di wajahnya sementara tangan Ishida meremas buah dada big-size milik istrinya itu.

Begitulah selama 1 jam pasangan suami-istri itu melakukan hubungan intim yang sangat liar di malam pertamanya. Setelah mereka merasa kelelahan Orihime menjatuhkan dirinya dipinggir tubuh Ishida. Ishida yang melihat istrinya sangat kelelahan, membelai lembut rambutnya dan menciuminya.

"Aishiteru, Orihime-chan." Bisik Ishida.

"Aishiteru, Ishida-kun." Balas Orihime. Lalu mereka pun tidur dengan berpelukan.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ichigo dan Renji cengok setelah mendengar cerita malam pertama Ishida dan orihime.

"Aku tidak menyangka, pasangan tenang dan lemah lembut seperti kalian ternyata bisa menjadi sangat liar seperti itu jika sedang _'bercinta'." _Ujar Ichigo masih cengok.

"Hehe..ya,mau bagaimana lagi!" Jawab Ishida tersenyum."Nah,sekarang giliranmu Renji. Bagaimana malam pertamamu bersama Tatsuki?"

"He'eh aku juga penasaran, apakah malam pertamu seliar Ishida?" Timpal Ichigo.

"Hehe..,baiklah dengar ya…" Renji mulai bercerita..

**FLASHBACK**

Sebuah mobil corolla Altis merah melesat dijalanan menuju penggunungan Rokungai. Mobil yang dihiasi rangkaian bunga di depan serta tulisan 'Just married' di bagian belakangnya itu dikendarai oleh seorang lelaki berambut merah panjang yang diikat keatas bersama seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang tidak lain adalah istrinya. Mereka rencananya akan berbulan madu disebuah vila di pegunungan Rokungai . tapi tiba-tiba mobil corolla itu melaju menjadi pelan-, pelan dan akhirnya berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Eh, kenapa berhenti Renji? Vila-nya kan masih jauh!" Tanya Tatsuki bingung.

'Aduh sial aku lupa mengisi bensin, gimana donk? Pasti Tatsuki akan memukulku.' Batin Renji ketakutan. "Eh, Ta-tatsuki a-aku…,lupa mengisi bensin." Kata Renji gugup dan melindungi kepalanya takut dipukul

Tatsuki.

"Haah..,dasar kamu ini ceroboh ya, Renji!" Ujar Tatsuki santai sambil tersenyum manis pada suaminya itu.

"Eh? Tatsuki kamu nggak marah?" tanya Renji heran.

"Ah sudahlah, daripada kita menghabiskan malam pertama didalam mobil. lebih baik kita keluar saja,yuk.." Ajak Tatsuki mengambil sebuah kain lebar gelap dibangku belakang. Lalu dia membuka pintu mobilnya keluar diikuti oleh Renji.

Mereka berjalan beberapa meter sampai menemukan sebuah danau yang sangat indah,pohon-pohon elm yang besar berjajar di pinggirnya dan hamparan rumput hijau. Kemudian Tatsuki amparkan kain gelap itu disana, gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum menggoda pada Renji.

Renji yang langsung mengerti arti senyuman istrinya itu pun langsung merangkul pinggang Tatsuki,mengecup keningnya,membelai rambut pendeknya lalu kedua bibir pasangan pengantin baru itu pun bertemu. Pertama hanya kecupan diujung bibir saja, lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi cumbuan yang sangat mesra, bibir Renji melumat lembut bibir tipis Tatsuki.

"Eh? Kamu memakai Lipgloss rasa mint,ya?" Tanya Renji tiba-tiba.

"Ya, kamu suka?" Balas Tatsuki.

"Ehm ya, sangat suka." Ujar Renji. Pemuda berambut merah itu membuka T-shirt hitamnya memperlihatkan tubuh atletis-nya yang dipenuhi tato.

Lalu merebahkan tubuh Tatsuki diatas kain gelap tadi yang berada dibawah sebuah pohon elm yang besar dipinggir danau. Dengan perlahan-lahan Renji membuka kancing kemeja merah Tatsuki , melepaskan bra-nya lalu dia menciumi payudara Renji meremas dan memutarnya. Sementara bibir tipis Tatsuki mengecup ujung bibir Renji pelan-pelan, kemudian Tatsuki memainkan bibir bawah Renji dan mereka pun melakuakan kontak mata, saling pandang satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat sambil tetap berciuman mesra.

_(9_9)_

Setelah puas, Renji pun mulai melepas celana Tatsuki begitupula sebaliknya. Dan akhirnya setelah mereka bertelanjang bulat, Tatsuki yang masih berbaring terlentang menggeserkan kedua pahanya menjadi agak lebar, mengangkat sebagian tubuhnya dan Renji yang berada tepat diatas tubuh Tatsuki dengan mudah memasukan penisnya kedalam alat kelamin istrinya itu.

Dengan perlahan Renji menaik- turunkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan, merasakan setiap sensasi menyenangkan ketika alat kemaluannya bergerak keatas dan kebawah di dalam vagina istrinya itu. Diiringi oleh suara erangan wanita berambut pendek itu."Aaaah…Re-ren-ji…"

"Oohhh…I Love you, Tatsuki Abarai…, I really Love You…" Ujar Renji yang masih asyik melakukan aktifitasnya itu. Sedangkan Tatsuki hanya berbaring pasrah sambil merengut kain gelap yang berada di bawahnya. Sekarang bibir Renji berada tepat di leher jenjang Tatsuki.

"Aaaakhh…Re-renji.." Desah Tatsuki kegelian ketika merasakan nafas hangat suaminya itu berembus di lehernya dan menciuminya sampai membuat sebuah kissmark disana.

"Ooohh…Renji..Aaahhh…." Erangan Tatsuki terdengar kembali ketika penis milik Renji menyentuh dinding rahim miliknya dan mengeluarkan cairan hangat didalam rahim Tatsuki.

Akhirnya setelah kurang lebih 3 jam, Renji dan tatsuki mengakhiri aktifitas intim itu. Sekarang tubuh mereka berdua dibalut oleh kain gelap yang tadi mereka jadikan alas, menyandar pada sebuah pohon elm besar di pinggir danau sambil saling berpelukan didalam balutan kain gelap tadi.

"aku sangat mencintaimu, Tatsuki." Bisik Renji sambil mengecup rambut hitam milik istrinya itu.

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Renji." Balas Tatsuki menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Renji. Dan pasangan pengantin baru itu pun tertidur disana dibawah pohon Elm dipinggir danau.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow, aku baru tahu ternyata malam pertamamu dengan Tatasuki kalian lewatkan di alam bebas dipinggir sebuah danau." Kata Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Dan ternyata wanita tomboy seperti Tatsuki bias berubah menjadi lembut bila sedang bercinta,ya." Timpal Ishida sambil nyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"Hehe..ya begitulah. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan malam pertamaku yang unik itu selamanya." Ujar Renji tersenyum mengenang.

"akh ya ampun ternyata sudah sore," ujar Ichigo kaget ketika melihat jam tangannya."ok teman-teman aku harus pergi dulu karena aku ada janji dengan Rukia, hehe.."

"Hmm,aku juga harus kembali kerumah sakit karena aku masih ada tugas disana." Kata Ishida bangkit dari kursi.

"Ah,baiklah aku juga mau pulang saja. Pasti sekarang Tatsuki sudah berada di rumah dan aku ingin melakukan _'sesuatu' _bersamanya." Timpal Renji.

Lalu 3 sekawan itu pun keluar dari café sereitei berbarengan.

**THE END**

Huwaa.. akhirnya selse juga…,hehe..ini Fic' rating **M **pertamaku…

Maaf kalau ceritanya agak gaje…^_^,,

Ehm,menurut Readers bagaimana? Apakah adegan lemon-nya masih kurang?

Kalau masih, tolong dimaklum ya…soalnya aku baru pertama kali membuat fic' rating **M**..^^

Maka dari itu aku minta kritikan dan sarannya! Untuk memperbaiki fic'-ku yang gaje ini hehe..

Oh iya, pasangan mana yang paling Readers suka di fic' gaje ini hehe..?

ICHIRUKI/ISHIHIME/RENTATSU?

**So Review Please…( kitty Eyes *w*)**


End file.
